


Sweet Dreams

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Kara has always sought out Alex for comfort when she has nightmares. Until now.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head as I was working on another fic (at 3am) :)

Alex should have known better, honestly. She should have _remembered_. 

Looking back, she knew she had a pretty good excuse. After all, it wasn't every day that she started dating the girl of her dreams. Her relationship with Maggie had been akin to jumping off a cliff. A very beautiful cliff that she didn't regret leaping from for an instant, mind you, but the whole thing had left her, well, distracted.

So distracted that she completely forgot about her sister. Her little sister and her odd if somewhat charming tendency to show up at some odd hour - usually in the middle of the night, when Alex was dead asleep - to curl up beside her beneath the covers. 

Kara had been doing it for as long as Alex could remember. Kara never had been a very sound sleeper. Not that Alex could blame her. Her sister had witnessed more tragedy and loss in her young life than most people knew in a lifetime. She couldn't fault her for having nightmares, nor for occasionally seeking comfort from her big sister. It had been happening for so long that Alex barely even woke up when Kara snuck in through her bedroom window. She simply turned over in her sleep to wrap her arm around Kara's small form and went on sleeping as if nothing had happened. 

It was such a built in, almost unnoticeable routine that, when her relationship with Maggie progressed to the sleeping over stage, it completely slipped her mind. 

And that's why she's shooting up in bed, bleary eyes blinking at the sound of Maggie shouting curses beside her, the sheets being thrown about as her girlfriend fumbles for her gun at the bedside table. 

"Oh Rao, I'm sorry! Maggie, it's just me."

Maggie stills, her breathing ragged, and Alex has barely caught up on what's happened and let out a groan.

"Kara," she mumbles into the dark. "Are you okay?"

She sees a figure shift and realizes Kara is kneeling on the end of her bed, and the moonlight catches on her blonde hair and the pink penguin pajamas she's wearing. Her expression, when Alex's eyes finally adjust enough to see it, is a sad mix of guilt and that wide-eyed puppy dog look that tugs at Alex's heart.

"I- I'm fine," Kara whispers. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't realize you had company."

Maggie snorts and flops back against her pillow. Alex spares a second to thank whoever is listening that they're both clothed.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks, her voice patient if a bit groggy, still.

She watches as Kara pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, hesitates with those big blue eyes of hers.

"N-No, it's... I'm alright, I'll just-" And she's backing up and getting to her feet. Alex reaches for her, but it's Maggie who speaks.

"Need some company, Little Danvers?" 

If Alex had ever had any doubt about her choice of Maggie Sawyer, those five little words would have sealed the deal for her.

Kara is twisting her hands together in front of her as she looks between them. Alex can tell by her expression that Kara is going to say 'no.' She's going to leave even though she's likely been tossing and turning all night and Alex is the only one who makes her feel safe enough to sleep, and she's going to do it for her.

Before she can, Alex pats the bed beside her as she scoots closer to Maggie. "Come on."

Kara gives one more questioning glance to Maggie, finds a welcoming (if sleepy) smile, and climbs onto the bed to settle beside her sister. Maggie yawns as she settles back under the covers, one hand reaching to intertwine with Alex's.

"Thank you, Maggie," Kara whispers softly.

Maggie squeezes her fingers. "That's what family is for."

Alex, wedged between them both, smiles as she falls asleep.

* * *

The next time it happens, Kara sends her a text before coming over and waits until Alex sends her a jumble of letters that vaguely resemble a 'yes' before she shows up and knocks hesitantly on the bedroom window. This time, Maggie merely scoots over with a yawn, and a mumbled 'hi, Kara' before she falls back asleep. 

As the weeks pass, they settle into a system. Kara texts on her bad nights (usually after a big fight or anytime one of them is injured) and it's no surprise when she feels the slight dip in the bed as Kara climbs in beside her. Some nights Maggie is there, and other times she'll just curl around her sister as they get a few hours of sleep. 

It's an odd setup but, then, Alex is pretty used to odd. In fact, she's so used to it that it takes Kara _not_  coming over for her to feel like something weird is going on. 

"Maggie, have you noticed that Kara hasn't come over in a while?"

Maggie pokes her head around the bathroom door, toothbrush between her teeth as she frowns. "Huh. Now that you mention it..."

She grabs her phone from its charger on the nightstand and flips through her messages, looking for Kara's last string of question marks. 

"It's been three weeks," she says with astonishment. 

She hears the water run in the bathroom for a moment before Maggie rejoins her in the bedroom. 

"Maybe she's just been sleeping okay?" 

Alex frowns. "She's never slept okay." 

She's worried. She hopes that Kara hasn't been keeping herself from reaching out because of her and Maggie being together. She knows most older siblings would lament having a younger one show up in the middle of the night, but Alex has always looked out for Kara and Kara has so much weight on her shoulders... She deserves someone who makes her feel safe. She and Maggie have even talked about it and her girlfriend has been nothing but supportive. 

So the following night, when Kara has a particularly close run-in with a rogue alien, Alex is up half the night waiting for her text. It never comes. 

"Why don't you call her? See if she's alright," Maggie mumbles into the crook of her arm. "Make sure she knows that she can come if she needs us."

 _Us._

Alex kisses the top of her head with a smile before she reaches for her phone. 

Kara picks up on the last ring.

"Alex? Is everything okay?"

"I was about to ask you that." Kara sounds a little breathless, and Alex presses her ear closer to the phone in concern. "You haven't been over for a while, and I know tonight was pretty tough and I just wanted-" 

She almost doesn't hear it. A low groan and a rustling sound from the other line. At first she thinks it's just Kara moving around in bed, but then someone who is definitely not her sister is speaking. 

 _"Kara? Who is it?"_

The voice is deeper than Kara's, smoother, with the slightest bit of an accent and-

Oh God.

"Shh, it's just Alex. Go back to sleep," Kara whispers and Alex can hear how fond and soothing her voice is even though she can tell her sister tried to cover the mouthpiece and she's considering hanging up because she's not sure she wants to know what's going on but then Kara's voice comes in clearer to say, "Uh, y-yeah. Yep. I'm fine."

She groans.

"Kara, are you... Are you _with_  someone?"

She can feel Maggie stiffen beside her, her head tilting just a bit as she tries to listen to Kara on the other line.

"Umm," is Kara's only response. But Kara's companion answers for her.

_"Is she okay?"_

And yeah, that's definitely a very sleepy, slightly worried Lena Luthor that Alex hears in the background.

"Way to go, Little Danvers," Maggie says, her smirk evident in her voice even if Alex can't see it. She's too busy squeezing her eyes shut as if her life depended on it; as if it could somehow block the image of her little sister in bed with the youngest Luthor.

More rustling. "Look, Alex, I'll call you tomorrow. Okay? I promise I'm fine. Better than-"

_Oh God._

"I get it, I get it," she cuts her off hastily because she _doesn't want to know._  "I'll talk to you later. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Kara," Maggie chimes before Alex can hang up the phone.

She swears she heard Lena reply 'Thanks, Sawyer' in that smug voice of hers before the line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a one shot, but I have some ideas for a follow up from Kara's perspective. Let me know if you want it (and be sure to subscribe) :)


End file.
